IDF Defender
IDF Defender, commonly referred to as the Galil or IMI Galil, is a rifle featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games. Overview The Galil is a moderately powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the terrorists. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy over long ranges and high recoil. It is also unusally heavy for an assault rifle. For those reasons, the Galil is uncommon, usually being replaced with the AK-47 after several rounds. Furthermore, this weapon is one of the hardest rifles to master, the second hardest weapon is the FAMAS, the counterpart of the Galil. Properties The Galil is very heavy weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 210 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. The Galil is one of the few weapon that is unable to shoot underwater. Advantages * Large magazine capacity (35 rounds) * Moderate damage * The cheapest assault rifle available for Terrorists ($2000) * High rate of fire * Lower recoil compared to the AK-47. Disadvantages * Inaccurate over long ranges * High recoil * Due to the heavy weight of the weapon, users cannot strafe easily and run quickly * Unable to shoot underwater * Can quickly run out of ammo Gameplay Tactics *Spray at full auto when at close range while strafing to left or right. Aim for chest as the recoil will go up and hit enemy's head. *For medium range, stay stationary, aim for head and shoot burst of two shots. Easy headshot with this technique. *For long range, crouch an aim for whatever you think you can hit, normally a torso shot. *Due to the high rate of fire, players should practice ammo conservation. *Switch to sidearm if you need to run. *This weapon can be deadly at close range if the user is well experienced in wielding the IDF Defender. The rifle can kill enemies with a headshot at the first bullet fired but the user may need to wait until the recoil has become less severe otherwise, the inaccuracy will make the user an easy target for counter-attack. Sometimes, the best ways to compensate this is to either retreat and wait or strafe and keep firing. Countertactics *Use long range weaponry against its users. *Avoid all close contact with its users. *Use low recoil weapons against its users as long range. *Use more powerful weapons, or ones with greater ranged abilities. *If the user is unaware or occupied, a submachine gun can be a good choice due to the high fire rate. *Remember, the user of this has a high firing rate, so try to make them waste their magazine by dodging, also, this weapon is hard to control while fire at full-auto, keep your distance and its user will have a hard time hitting you. *Galil users will also be slowed down somewhat, so they may be easier targets. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Gallery :Main article: IDF Defender/Gallery Trivia *The database name for this weapon is galil. *The draw and reload animations in the ''Counter-Strike'' series for the Galil are always different. *This is one of four weapons that cannot fire underwater, with the others being the GIAT FAMAS F1, Benelli M1014, and the Benelli M3 Super 90. *The Galil was added into Counter-Strike after the release of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. It also came with the FAMAS and Tactical shield. *The modernized Galil ACE 21 replaces the aging Galil ARM in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *In some buy menus, this weapon's caliber will be shown as .308 ammo. However, it uses 5.56 mm instead. *The Galil is shown using a 20-round box magazine in the GoldSrc games, however Source correctly depicts a 35-round curved magazine. *The Galil is the only weapon that shown in the training level of Deleted Scenes but not seen thoughout the game. External links *IMI Galil at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons